


Macaroons and Babybones

by Mika3451



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika3451/pseuds/Mika3451
Summary: When monsters were freed from the underground there was a large backlash of magic that had been stored up for thousands of years, turning mages to monsters. These Changelings now live side by side with monster yet they are different.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me ever since I saw Papyrus Enthusiast's comic on tumblr. Let me know what you think, I'm not really sure on the plot so any idea's would be great! Thanks for reading!!

Chapter one: Meeting

Annoyance that is the only thing that fills my **soul** at this point in time. That feeling that makes you regret climbing out of your cozy bed all because you woke up on a saturday with a craving for some Macarons. Oh but these aren't just any Macarons, these are made by that little spider monster that was freed with all the other undergrounders from Mount Ebott. And Damn if Echo flower Macarons and a cup of black tea wasn’t my **souls** weakness. Plus Muffet was one of the cutest damn things to walk this side of the city. It also helped that she had a one of us changelings working for her. ‘Changeling, I think snorting at the ridiculous name, what a way for humans to call us mages that suffered from the release of all that pint up magic when the undergrounders were set free. All mages were turned into monsters or gained some kind of monster aspect. Hell even that kid Frisk was changed. The kid now sports horns and looks more like their adopted mother and father. Yet out of all the Mages I knew none of their changes were as extreme as mine.’

Shaking those thoughts free I force my way through crowds of people, ignoring their loud voices, both human, and monster alike, as they swarm around me going on their merry way. The dark gray hood of my Sherpa Cloak covers my head keeping my face concealed. Scanning the room I find the giant plastic map, hurrying over to it I find the golden star that says ‘you are here’. A happy smile pulls at the corners of my mouth, looking over the list of shops I find Muffet’s.

“Aha!” I smile as my eyes find that the shop is not to far from where I stand, making a plan of action I turn only for a small body to run into my legs. A crimson red stocking hat tilts back away from my legs to reveal a small skeleton face. Their little Skull is round and chubby with holes where a humans cheeks would be, straight white teeth and large ovale sockets look up at me. A lime green and emerald striped shirt covers the babybone’s small, so very small shoulders. I feel my eyes glow and widen, illuminating my face to the small child before the glow vanishes. The babybones looks away from my face over their shoulder, their fear covers their body in a way I am all too familiar with. The sound of hustling footsteps and cursing reach me through the sounds of the crowd. 

The little one lets go of my pants, their body shifts in a way, signaling that they are going to run off. In an instant my black leather gloved covered hands land on their shoulders causing them to look up in confusion as two large humans come to a stop in front of me. The shadow formed by the hood of my cloak keeps my face hidden as my eyes run over the humans, disgusting creatures. They look like the stereotypical thugs in their torn jeans and dark shirts that cling to their bodies, old and beaten boats cover their feet. Both of them stand at around 5’10” to 6’ around my height of 5’8”. The one with the ugliest mug that Only a mother could love with a bald head and beady eyes glares at me then looks down to the babybones with a look that has my **Soul** rolling in an uncomfortable way.

‘ _Fucker one.’_ I think glancing away from him to look at his friend. He looks close to the same only difference is if he didn't have a face so full of hate you could call him “attractive” by human standards with blonde hair and green eyes.

_‘Dipshit’_

“Hand over the brat!” Fucker one says in a voice that irritates my senses. Moving slightly forward I put the little one behind me as I keep one hand on their shoulder while the other rests at my hip ready to defend myself and the kid if need be.

“Yeah, Not Going to Happen.” I say as the little one grabs my pant leg, their sockets black as night look up at my shadowed face before looking back at the two thugs. A protectiveness that I haven't felt in so very, very long fills my entire being awakening parts of myself that I didn’t know fell asleep.

“You got some Major balls picking on a kid, let alone a monster one!” I chuckle out only for the ugly ones face to turn an interesting shade of red as he takes a step forward trying to be threatening. 

“Listen girly, I can tell your not from around here-” Fucker one starts making my body tense up, ready for a fight.

“No shit, Sherlock.” I growl back unable to keep my teeth shut, only for Fucker one to grow redder. Dipshit reaches out and stops Fucker from taking another step forward, a smart move on his part.

“And in this city little freaks” Dipshit cuts in nodding his head in the kids direction, anger fills my chest as I feel their little body flench under my hand. Moving my hip and body just right I shield them from these disgusting creatures eyes. The humans look up from my waist to my shadowed face ignoring the signs of danger.

“Need to learn to stay out of our neighborhood and go back to that hole they crawled out of!” Fucker finishes for dipshit. Their rank breath fans across my face filling my sensitive nasal cavity as they take another step closer to me.

“Now I’ll just take-” Fucker starts to say reaching out to the babybones only for my free hand to lock around their wrist in a crushing grip that has him gasping in pain.

“Now see here is what I don’t understand.” I growl causing both humans to look up at my shadowed face.

“You obviously don’t know who you are fucking with.” I start holding fast as the man tries to pull his arm free of my hold.

“Because if you did you would have Fucked off the moment you had my attention. But I guess stupidity is to be expected from a couple of shitheads like yourselves.” Tugging on the man's arm fast and hard he crashes into my rib cage knocking my hood off of my skull exposing my scared face to the world. The two men flench back once they get a look at my face. My teeth are mostly flat except for my canines which are sharp enough to rind flesh from bone. My sockets are perfectly round almost cartoonish with wide white lights that float like lanterns in their black depths. My skull is a nice round shape with a large scar that runs from the left corner of my mouth to my jaw. I have four scars that run from the back of my skull down to the top of my right eye socket, with another one that runs across my nasal bone. All in all I looked like I’d seen some major shit, and survived.

“After all attacking a monster in such a crowded place, with all these people. You are REALLY special aren't cha.”

“Your a monster!!” The other human yells as I let go of his friend and push him away with one hand. Stumbling over his own feet, his ass falls with a heavy thud against the cold, hard, tile floor of the mall drawing the eyes and cell phone cameras of all the people around us.

“Oh sweetheart,” I say in a sickening sweet voice that has me cringing.

“You have no idea.” I laugh out only for fucker one to stand up and take a swing at me. Reacting faster than I have in years I give the kid a gentle push back before spinning around and smaking his right hand away with my open palm on my left. Spinning in a small half circle I get my right foot in behind his, with a sharp tug I knock his feet out from under him sending him onto the floor. Looking up my eye lights meet Dipshits own angry ones. With a yell he rushes me with his fist pulled back. Reaching out I grab his arm and pull, twisting my hips and sticking my thigh into his center of gravity, lifting my leg and pulling the man forward his chest twists over my back before his back lands on the floor next to his friend. Both with the air knocked out of their lungs.

“Next time you pick on a child, you better plan on someone betting your ass.” I growl as my eyes glow a deep violet. Standing up I walk over to the small child as security and other shoppers all surround the two thugs and yell at them for attacking a child. The child’s sockets are full of wide white lights that glow in their excitement.

“That was so cool!” They whisper in awe, a soft chuckle pushes out of my chest while my cheek bones light up in a soft glow of violet. Crouching down to their height in front of them a genuine smile pulls at my teeth.

“You think so huh?” I chuckle, reaching out I ruffle their crimson stocking cap. My eye lights brighten as they reach up and knock my hand away straightening their hat, a cute pouting face makes my non existent heart melt. 

“Well, what do you say about finding your family?” I ask tilting my skull to the left keeping my smile in place only for their pout to fall as a sad look over takes their face.

“I’m with my nanny right now.” They whisper out looking away.

  
  


“And she didn’t notice you take off or the thugs chasing you?” I ask feeling something dark start to crawl through my chest. Shaking their head no they wipe at their eye sockets.

“Those guys had someone distract my nanny.” They whisper looking away from me, feeling my sockets narrow I reach out and pick them up by their waist. Placing them on my shoulder, I keep on hand around their Tibia and fibula to make sure they don’t fall. Looking up at their face I watch as a cute green blush covers their little cheek bones.

“Well sugar what do you say about finding your Nanny then we get some sweets huh?” I ask watching them decide before nodding in agreement. Pushing through the crowd that gathered I start to head in the direction the kid came running from. Feeling them shift their weight on my shoulder I look up at them to see that their smile pulled down in confusion.

“I noticed you ran from this direction so i figured that your Nanny was “lost” in this direction.” I answer their unspoken question.

“I’m gonna guess that they are human.” I state only for them to nod again.

“Can you tell me what they are wearing? It will make it easier for me to find them.” I state scanning the crowd looking anyone who looks like they misplaced a child.

“She is wearing a white button up shirt and a knee length yellow skirt.” The kid mumbles out.

“You don’t like them much do you?” I ask looking for this human while keeping a close eye on the little one.

“It’s not that I don’t like her, I just hate how she looks at my PaPa.” They mutter crossing their arms.

“That's normal sugar. No kid wants to share their parent.” I say looking up at them with a warm smile and a chuckle.

“Go ahead and ask sugar. I know you have a lot of questions.” 

“What's your name?” They ask first, their Papa must have taught them some manners.

“Calibri, what’s yours?”

“Charakterny.” They say with pride.

“That's a cute name. Espilly for such a cute babybones.” I chuckle

“I’m not a babybone!” They growl out crossing their arms in a pout, a full belly laugh bubbles out for my mouth as I reach up with a free hand to wipe away a tear.

“Sure you are sugar. At least to me, I’m around 35 years old by now.” I feel them shift on my shoulder as they look down at me.

“You don’t look that old. I bet my PaPa, uncle Sans, or the others are older than you.” They say causing me to smile.

“Doubt that. Is that your nanny over there?” I ask pointing to a young female human who is talking to a security guard frantically.

“Yeah that's her.” Charakterny says holding tightly to my cloaks shoulder.

“Well let's go calm her down before she has a heart attack or scares your PaPa.” I say in an easy voice walking closer catching the tail end of the conversation.

“Ma’am, I will try to help you find this monster kid but you have to understand-” The man says trying to calm the woman down, his hands rest on her arms only for her to smack them away.

“I’ll lose my job if we don’t find her!” The lady shreeks causing Charakterny to flench on my shoulder. Looking up at the kid I look back over to the two.

“Well let's get this over with.” walking over to the two I clear my non existent throat causing the two humans to look over my way.

“CHARA!” The woman shouts running over to us she reaches up to take the child off my shoulder only for my hand to wrap around her wrist. Her honey brown eyes look over to my dark sockets. I watch as her face darkens from joyful to something that reminds me of times I’d like to forget.

“And who is this? Why are you keeping me from taking my charge.” She huffs in anger.

“Didn’t look like you where watching your charge very well to me, _Friend_.” I growl out feeling Charakterny shift on my shoulder.

“Sounds like you were more worried about your job then the kid to me. Plus I promised to buy them some sweets at Muffets.” I shrug bouncing the kid around on my shoulder causing them to giggle.

“Well you can’t! We don’t even know you. Besides Chara is my-” They start only for me to cut her off by looking up at the kid.

“We know each other don’t we Charakterny?” They node their little skull up and down with a wide smile, looking back at the woman I see her eye twitch in irritation only for her to try to jerk her arm out of my hold.

“Let go of me and Put her down now!” She all but screams, releasing her wrist like it burn me I look up at Chara.

“Do you want down, Charakterny? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t mind.” I watch closely to every little twitch of their body, the fading of their eyelights gives me my answer. Sighing heavily I reach up and grab them around the waist before sitting them on their feet on the tile floor. Huffing the Nanny steps forward and grabs the kids hand roughly.

“Lets go Chara.” They say pulling them away from me.

“But I wanted to get some sweets with Calibri.” Charakterny says pulling on the Nannies hand with a cute pout on their face. Seeing the exasperated look on the Nannies face I decide to be the bigger person and take pity on her. Walking forward I squatted down in front of Charakterny, tapping them on the shoulder I wait as they turn their skull to face me.

“Listen Charakterny, you need to Listen to your Nanny. She’s had a very rough day with you disappearing and a strange monster that looks like they just came from a bar fight showing back up with you in tow.” I say watching as their smile falls.

“Tell you what how about I give you my number and next time you, your Nanny and I can get some sweets and drinks. Does that sound good to you?” I ask watching as they nod their skull.

“Can we get sweets with my PaPa?” They ask with such a cute face I can’t help the light blush of color to my cheek bones or the loud laugh that bursts past my teeth. Reaching out I rest my hand on top of their hat.

“Of course sweetheart.” My eyelights soften pulling my hand back I Pull out a piece of paper and a pin out of thin air and write my name and number on it. Handing it over I don’t miss how they cradle it in their little hand before tucking it away in their own pocket. Standing up my eyelights meet the grateful eyes of the Nanny.

“Thank you Miss Calibri.” She says with a tilt of her head. Reaching up and rubbing the back of my skull I smile fighting the blush on my cheek bones.

“N-no problem Miss-”

“Ava” The nanny cutes in with a soft smile and a light pink blush on her cheeks.

“Miss Ava, Have a nice day.” I say with a nod to her and a wave goodbye to the babybones. I watch their backs as they disappear into the crowd, lingering their after they are well and gone. I snap out of my daze my phone chirps at me, grabbing it and looking down I see a question mark from Sparrow. 

“Right, gotta go to Muffets. Get my tea and sweets, and maybe I can get a flight.” I chuckled to myself as I turn and head back the way I came. 


	2. Chapter Two: Phone calls in the night

Chapter Two: Phone calls in the night

-Charakterny’s POV-

My day started just like any other day. Wake up, get ready for the day, then head down to eat breakfast Papa made for my all my uncles and myself. Sitting in my seat next to Papa’s at the table, my fet swing back and forth under the table as I wait for the deliciousness that fills the air with its siren's song. Papa walks into the dinning room with his pink frilly apron and plates lining his arms like a pro. Sliding them across the table, one plate stops in front of me with a small stack of chocolate waffles. Digging into breakfast, I watch as my uncles all finish their own and start to leave going to their different jobs. Uncle Edge downs the rest of his coffee before taking his mug I got his last giftmas to the kitchen. Uncle Edge kisses the top of my skull as he passes while Uncle Blue rubs the top of my skull. Uncle Black roles his eyelights at Uncle Blue before kissing the top of my skull as well. They all start to lightly bicker, before they grab their coats and head out the door to the police station. Uncle San’s, Red, and Stretch places their dishes in the sink as well before leaving to go to Mount Ebbot Labs. Uncle Mut takes off to disappear into the unknown after a quick wave in my direction. Waving back I take my plate into the kitchen.

“Chara, My Child.” Papa says in a way that I know I’m not going to like what he has to say.

“I Have To Go Work With Ambassador Frisk Today. Now, I Know You Don’t Care Much For Nanny Ava” shifting under my papa’s sockets I try not to look as sad as I feel.

“But She Is One Of The Only Human Nannies That Is Safe Enough For Monster Children To Be Around.” Papa says before muttering under his breath.

“Why can’t I just go stay with Toriel then?” I whine crossing my arms.

“She could watch me.” 

“Because My Skeletiny Miss Toriel Is Also Going To Be Helping Us Today.” Papa says in a soft tone before crouching down and wrapping his arms around my body.

“I Know This Is Hard, But After This Meeting Things Should Settle Down. Then I Can Be Home More.” He whispers planting his teeth on the top of my skull with a loud ‘Mweh’, wrapping my arms around my papa I cling to him as long as I can.

\------

Standing outside of a girl’s clothing shop I try not to cringe at the sea of pink dresses that Nanny Ava was trying to get me to try on. Cringing away from a pink frilly number that no one! Not even Frisk would try on, I thank my lucky stars when a young attractive man sashes up and starts flirting with her.

“Gross.” I mutter under my breath as they make goo-goo eyes at each other. Seeing a chance to sneak away and go to the candy store I slowly backed away. Hiding in the sea of regrets and nightmares I disappear through the clothing racks. Using the pink frills to hide my escape. Once I’m out the front doors of the store I can’t help the loud laugh that bursts past me teeth.

“Muh haha! Freedom!” I cheer in victory turning I speed walk in the direction of the toy store only to bump into something hard enough that it causes me to fall on my tailbone.

“Ow” I mutter moving my hand to rub my lower spine. A dark, cold, feeling fills my **Soul** as a shadow falls over me. Looking up my sockets trace over beaten, old boots that Uncle Edge would cringe at. Torn blue jeans that clings to tightly to the humans body along with a dark shirt that looks like something even Frisk couldn’t wear. Their ugly face glares down at me with narrowed dark beady eyes, his bald head reflecting the light over head.

  
  


“Hello little freak.” His lips twisted into a wicked smile as his large hand reaches down for me. A new fear wrings at my **soul** as his hand blocks the light above us. Twisting my body around I push off the ground and run away from the man.

“Get back here!” I hear him yell as two sets of footsteps chase after me. Darting through the crowd of people like uncle Blue taught me. Turning to look over my shoulder I miss the person that is in front of me. Slamming into hard legs my body starts to fall backwards, grabbing onto their jeans stops me from falling. Looking up their tall body my sockets take in their weird grey coat and the way their dark toned clothing hide every aspect of what they look like even down to the black leather gloves on their hands. Looking up at their shadowed covered face I see purple eye lights glow illuminating a skeletal face I have never seen before. They have large round eye sockets similar to Uncle sans, only theirs look more feminine. Their eye lights are blown wide and glowing the prettiest purple color giving their round almost soft looking skull a lavender glow. Their teeth are flat just like Uncle blue and Papa except for the pointed sharp canines like uncle Red, and Mut. They look like they could rip apart anything that they bite into. They have scars that cut deep into their skull. One runs from corner to corner of their eye sockets across their nasal bone. Another one that looks shallower runs from the left corner of their mouth down to their jaw bone. What looks like four really deep scars cut into the top of their right eye socket and continue up their skull under their hood. Then like a switch was flipped the purple glow dies leaving shadows again. They stand taller than Uncle sans, blue, black, and red. But they are shorter than Papa, Edge, Mut, and Stretch. 

_‘So pretty!’_ Remembering the humans chasing me I look over my shoulder, cold fear fills my bones unknowingly causing them to rattle as I see them catching up to me through the crowd. Letting go of the unknown skeletons leg I move to run only for their gloved hands to grab onto my shoulders. A warm fuzzy feeling almost like I’m being wrapped in a warm blanket fills me as I look back up at them.

 _‘what are they doing? And what is this feeling?”_ Cursing and thundering footsteps break me out of my thoughts. Looking up at their hidden face again I watch as the shadows move like they are looking behind me. Looking back over my shoulder I see the two humans that were chasing me stopped just a few feet behind me. Feeling the other skeletons fingers twitch on my shoulders I look back up to see they are watching the two humans closely.

“Hand over the brat!” the guy that knocked me to the ground demands of the skeleton. Fear fills my **soul** again only to be replaced by shock as they move forward putting themselves between me and the two men. One hand stays on my shoulder in a comforting way while their other one rests at their hip.

“Yeah, Not Going to Happen.” They say in a hard female voice reminding me of Toriel when she is angry. Shaking hands reach up and grab their pant leg clutching it for dear life as my eye lights black out. Looking up at their shadowed face I plead with them with my eye sockets.

_‘Please don’t give me to them! Please don’t give me to them! Please!!’_ As if reading my thoughts they look back up at the two thugs. Their hand on twichs on my shoulder as I feel their body take on more of a sturdy position.

“You got some Major balls picking on a kid, let alone a monster one!” They chuckle out patting my shoulder as the ugly ones face to turn an interesting shade of red. He takes a step forward trying threaten the skeleton. I feel their magic rush through their body reacting to his display.

“Listen girly, I can tell your not from around here-” The ugly one starts making the new skeleton tense up.

“No shit, Sherlock.” They growl back making me giggle silently, the ugly one turns redder than a tomato. He takes a step forward only for the pretty one to reach out and stop him taking another step forward.

“And in this city little freaks” The pretty one cuts in nodding his head at me with a dark sneer on his face causing me to flench, this new stranger comforts me by rubbing their hand across the back of my skull. I feel them move their body shielding me from those mean humans eyes. Peeping out from behind them I see the humans look up from me glare at the stranger ignoring the signs of danger.

“Need to learn to stay out of our neighborhood and go back to that hole they crawled out of!” The ugly one finishes stepping closer to them. I watch their hood move mack as their rank breath hits their skull. Sympathy fills me knowing how sensitive our nasal cavities can be.

“Now I’ll just take-” The ugly one starts to say reaching out for me only for a black leather gloved hand to lock around their wrist in a crushing grip that has him gasping in pain. My sockets winden and look up at them in amazement.

_‘They are so fast! Just like Papa.’_

“Now see here is what I don’t understand.” They growl causing both humans to look up at their shadowed face.

“You obviously don’t know who you are fucking with.” They start holding fast as the man tries to pull his arm free.

“Because if you did you would have Fucked off the moment you had my attention. But I guess stupidity is to be expected from a couple of shitheads like yourselves.” Tugging on the man's arm fast and hard he crashes into the skeletons rib cage knocking their hood off of their skull exposing their face to the world. I don’t see the two men flench back as my eyes are glued to the four scars that are cut so deep into the back of their skull. Almost like somethings claws dug in and ran over their skull and down to their socket before they were able to move away. Their voice brings me back to reality. 

“After all attacking a monster in such a crowded place, with all these people. You are REALLY special aren't cha.”

“Your a monster!!” The other human yells as their let go and push the ugly human away with one hand in a quick move like a ninja. My eye lights follow as he stumbles over his own feet and falls against the tile floor of the mall drawing the eyes and cell phone cameras of all the people around us.

“Oh sweetheart,” They say in a sickening sweet voice that has me cringing at the fake tone.

“You have no idea.” They laugh only for the ugly one to jump up and take a swing at them. Moving like a ninja from one of my uncles kung fu movies they somehow gently push me back away from them before spinning around knocking his right hand away with their open palm with their left hand. My eye lights turn into stars as they spin in a small half circle and get their right foot in behind his legs, with a fast tug they I knock his feet out from under him. I watch in what seems like slow motion as his feet fly up above his head and his back slams into the floor. An angry yell has me looking up from the man on the floor to see the nicer looking one rushing at the skeleton his fist pulled back. Worry fills me only to die as they reach out with a calm look on their face and grab his arm, with a swift pull they twist their hips and stick their thigh in between his legs. Lifting their leg and pulling the man forward his chest twists over their back before he lands on the floor next to his friend on his back. Both of the humans have the air knocked out of their lungs.

“Next time you pick on a child, you better plan on someone betting your ass.” They growl as their eyes glow a deep violet. My eye lights follow as them seeing everything in slow motion as they stand up and walk over to me like a hero in a move. I see the blurred shapes of people behind them surrounding the two mean humans.

“That was so cool!” I whisper in awe, a soft chuckle from the skeleton in front of me along with their glowing cheek bones brings a smile to my skull. Crouching down to my height in front of me a genuine smile pulls their my teeth. Time passes quickly after that as they help me find my nanny and give me their name along with their number.

‘ _Calibri. What a cool skeleton! Almost as cool as my family.’_ I think as Nanny Ava loads me into her car and we head off back to my house. 

-Calabri’s Pov-

A warm crisp breeze tugs at the hood of my coat tickling my cheek bones. Gravel crunches under my shoes mixing with the calls of the night animals making a new, strange melody. White eye lights glow illuminating the darkness only to fade as clouds part over head. Pausing in my journey, my skull tilts back. The hood that kept my face concealed falls as I stop and gaze up at the dark expanse littered with twinkling lights that stretches forever. My eye lights tear themselves away from the sky to take in the old path in front of me. The gravel pathway is lined with stone walls that have started to crumble from times wrath. Taking a calming breath I take another step forward, taking in the trees that have taken root over the years and grown to extraordinary heights. One step turns to two as eye lights take in the dark green almost emerald vines with star shaped leaves that has taken to climbing up the fallen stones, forest green moss grows across the top of the walls into the holes and spaces left behind. Pale white, pink, and blue flowers bloom in the moonlight off the vines. My creamy white finger bones caress the flowers left behind from decades before. Tall stone pillars that make the arched entryway are sanded down from rain and winds over time. Pieces are missing out of the left side of the arch leaving a gap only for it to be connected by vines and flowers. The milky white beams of moonlight fall onto the arch giving it an ethereal glow. Stepping through the arch way I glide through tall prairie grasses and wildflowers that grab at my pants, trying to lay claim to me just like the land. Climbing up a small hill, I stop at a crumbling gravestone. The stone no longer bears the name or date of the name of the person resting under it. All traces of the person have been wiped away by the sands of time only leaving behind the once white marble stone that is now more moss than anything. Tall pink snapdragons and bright yellow prickly poppies grow strong and unchanged by time as they stand on both sides of the gravestone keeping the one under it company.

“Hey Kiddo.” Sitting down in front of the stone I place my hand on the top of it remembering the color of their silky strands of hair.

“It’s been awhile hasn’t it.” I choke on a laugh, a fresh pain fills my **Soul** as my imagination replaces the gravestone with them. Their pink eyes narrow up at me under their brows while my hand sits on top of their curly mess of white hair. Freckles make constellations on their full cheeks and rosy lips pucker in a pout.

“I know you missed me a-and I’m sorry.” I force out between the sharp pains in my chest. Their head tilts up to look me in the eyes as their small, so small hands grip at the thick yellow petticoats that are embroidered with red snapdragons, their favorite flower, and little blue birds. The top of their yellow dress is lined with delicate white lace with a thick wool crimson cloak tied around their neck. 

“It’s just been so hard to keep my promise.” I watch as their eyes lose some of the bright color that I love so much.

“I lost my way there for a while kiddo. I didn’t realize how much of me left when you did.” I force past my teeth, glowing purple tears falling from my sockets.

“ _Don’t be sad.”_ I can almost hear the twinkle of their voice as one of their little hands reaches up and grips my wrist the other reaches out to me. Pale fingers with short pink nails grab the front of my coat, digging into the fabric.

“I-I meet a child today.” A dark gray sleeve wip at the tears on my bones as I change the subject away from my failure.

“You would have liked them, little dragon.” I whisper as their eyes almost gleam with excitement, lighting up like little rubys. Their fist let go of me and fly up in front of their face as their lips pull back into a wide smile with two missing front teeth, one on top of the other on the bottom.

_“What are they like?”_ They ask swaying their hips, cheeks lighting up a soft pink with blush. A broken laugh cuts through the night’s song with its pain and unspoken heartbreak.

“They uh” I cough to clear my throat. 

“Their **soul** is almost identical to yours-” Loud bird chirping wipes the child's image away like smoke being carried along with the wind. Pulling out my phone from my pocket I look at the unknown number before coughing out the stain in my voice. Wiping one cheekbone dry I swipe the answer bone only for a loud voice to fill my ear.

“HELLO IS THIS CALIBRI?” The voice asks in a light cheerful tone, something in my **soul** flips.

“Um” I start only for my voice to crack, clearing my throat I answer.

“Yes this is her. Who my I ask is this?”

“I’M SO GLAD I CAUGHT YOU, MISS CALIBRI. THIS IS PAPYRUS CHARAKTERNY’S PAPA, AND I WANTED TO THANK YOU IN PERSON FOR HELPING MY SKELETINY OUT OF A TOUGH SITUATION TODAY. I’M TERRIFIED OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN’T THERE.” Papyrus says voice falling from happy to worried. 

“It wasn’t a problem Papyrus. I am glad I was there to help them.” My voice cracks as I wipe the tears from the other side of my skull. Papyrus pauses on the phone before asking in a heartwarming yet worried tone.

“Are You Alright Miss Calibri?” My sockets widen in the dark, as my teeth are forced into a grin.

“I-If You Need Someone To Speak Too-” He starts as my grin softens around the edges.

“Thank you Papyrus. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.” I pause before asking.

“How is Charakterny? I promised to take both you and them to get some sweets.” I change the subject praying that this Papyrus will follow the lead. His silence speaks louder than any words ever could.

“They Are Quite Fine. Excited To Meet Another Skeleton Other Than Their Family. They wouldn’t Stop Describing How You Took Out Those Two Humans. I’m Afraid Now The Whole Family Is Quite Curious About You, Miss Calibri.” He says in a that makes it easy to guess his next question.

“Would You Be Able To Come Over To Have Dinner With Us Tomorrow Night?” His tone betraying his nervousness.

“I just have one question Papyrus.” I say hearing him inhale before he asks the million dollar question.

“And What Is That?” Standing back up, I pat the top of the gravestone in front of me, my expression softening as I remember their own question.

“What do you want for dessert?” 


	3. Chapter three: Dinner dates with a family

Chapter three: Dinner dates with a family

The clicking of claws across hardwood floors bounce around like a bouncy ball on the inside of my skull. My eye lights roll in my sockets as my boney lips twitch in a smile. My finger bones continue to crush oreo cookies as I ignore my best friends antics. The clicking stops as silence fills the room, silky soft feathers brush against my bones as arms wrap around my shoulders.

“Sparrow, if you won’t settle down I’ll kick you out of my house.”  
I chuckle out only for him to jump up and surround my body. His tan bird taloned feet grip my stone counter, brown feathers block out everything else but their smiling upside down face that hangs over the top of my head. Black lips are pulled back into a wide smile that has me remembering bright, sunny days. Black, wide, round, glimmering eyes meet my eyelights. His once blond hair is now a brown and tan feathered mess that falls just like hair around the crown of his head. A few bright red, orange, and blue ribbons are braided throughout his feathers leaving behind a beautiful visage. His skin is a milky cream color with dark brown rings around his black eyes. Long feathers make wings on his arms only leaving his hands bare, yet they have claw like nails on the tips of his fingers. White washed blue jean shorts cover his bottom leaving room for his dark brown tail feathers, while a vibrant violet tank top covers his chest. 

“I’m just excited Bri. You haven’t baked in such a long time! It’s a crying shame. And I always loved watching you in the kitchen.” He chirps putting on the southern charm.

“That’s why I asked you here, Sparrow. I wanted you to make sure my cakes actually turns out right.” I say ignoring his flirty remark as I finish crushing the cookies I wipe my hands on my red apron, ducking under his legs and head over to the center island wear I start to hand mix the ingredients for the cake.

“So what kind are you taking over? Chocolate lava cake? Or the Chocolate Oreo-cheesecake brownie Trifle? Oh I know Oreo cupcakes!” Sparrow chirps turning around and sitting on the counter after moving the bag of crushed cookies to the side. His eyes roaming over my kitchen, before he snags a bag of popato chisps next to him. The kitchen has one stone wall that has my old wood burning black stove along with a new stainless steel electric one not too far from it. The stone wall is lined with cast iron pots and pans, along with random ones. The other two walls are white wood that runs through out the rest of the house. One wall has cabinets in the same white wood with dark stone counters that has crystals throughout it giving it a starry galaxy effect. A Large soft blue farm sink breaks up the whites and blacks. A modern refrigerator sits on the opposite wall next to french doors that lead to a large backyard. The kitchen opens up into a large open front room that is cozy with large bookshelves full of new and old books ranging from hardcover to paperback that frame large picture windows that gaze out at Mount Ebott and its surrounding forest.

“How do you know I’m making any of those those?” I ask walking away from the mixing bowl leaving the whisk covered in magic to mix the cake batter while I grab milk and eggs from the fridge. 

“Because you know those recipes by heart. No one, not even Muffet, try as she might can make either of those like you can.” He says in a softer tone, remembering the good old days crunching on a chisps.

“Save a guy from death and cook for him one time and all he remembers is the cakes and pies.” I chuckle shaking my head, my hips shutting the refrigerator door.

“Hey!” Sparrow squawks sitting up straight.

“I remember being terrified about to bleed out then this woman shows up, magic glowing at her fingertips and hair floating around her like an angry goddess. Then this titan kicks those jerk offs asses, takes me home, heals me up, then offers me some delouses food and amazing cake for dessert!” He huffs puffing up his cheeks. I laugh at his puffed up chest as he tries to defend himself.

“That cake was magical! Like tasting freakin heaven for the first time and your so changing the subject!!” He says a joyful bird song like laugh fills the room.

“Who wouldn’t remember something like that?”

“You think my cakes are magical huh, Sparrow?” I question going back to my cake batter, amusement making my eye lights glow brighter. Dumping the batter into the cake pans I add the filling then smooth the batter over the top of the filling.

“Ha there’s your funny bone!” He squacks chuckling under his breath.

“Your trying to impress these people with your baking. You never try to impress anyone.” He mutters, the clicking of his talons against the floor hits my skull as he slides off the counter and stands beside me peering at my skull like it's a mystery.

“Now, I want to meet this kid.” He says bending backwards, stretching out his back as I slide cakes into the wood burning oven. Closing the door, I look over my shoulder watching my friend for the past three hundred and fourteen years act like the goof he is.

“Well I guess it couldn’t hurt for you to tag along. After all you can keep me out of trouble.” I chuckle wiping my hands on the apron before sliding it from my shoulders and hanging it on a hood. Motioning to the front room with my skull, I walk over to my old rocking chair and sit while Sparrow plops himself down on the brown leather couch laying back his claws perched over the edge of the arm rest, leaving his bag of chisps open on the counter.

“Calibri! You know it's rude to invite someone along with you to a dinner date. Besides I have my own plans.” He says looking away from me pulling at his top. 

“What are you finally going to take sweet little Shyren out?” I ask watching as he looks away from me reaching up to play with his feathers.

“What! Really!! It’s about freaking time!” I yell jumping up from my chair to smile over at me best friend.

“So are you going to go like that or are you going to wear something nice?” Sparrow chirps changing the subject and turning to wiggle his eyebrows at me. A plush white throw pillow flies across the room and hits him in the face pulling a squawk from him. My laughter fills the air as he jumps up and starts hitting me with the pillow.

“What are you like nine?” He questions, laughing his head off in between hits.

“More like three hundred twenty nine thank you very much. Shyren and Sparrow sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” I laugh pulling my legs up to my chest and holding my hands in front of me to keep him from hitting my face with the pillow.

“Your such a child Bri! And Damn you look hot for your age Grandma!” He chuckles as I glare up at him in between my hands.

“Really I’m grandma now? And your not much younger you ass!” I joke using magic to float a pillow into my hands to hit his side with. He stops hitting me with the pillow as I half heartedly glaring up at him. A wicked smile pulls at his face as he bends down to get to my height.

“Would you rather I call you mommy? You know how that just makes my feathers stand on end.” He says qurking his head to the side as he gives me a cheesy smile, wiggling his eyebrows, his eyes take on a darker look.

“Oh god! Please no! As much as I love you, my dearest Sparrow, I’m afraid we’re just not compatible with each other.” I laugh hitting him in the face with the pillow. My voice taking on a proper 1700’s British tone, as I lose my glare.

“Awe shucks! Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Sparrow says standing up straight and lifting both hands up towards the sky, shrugging his shoulders.

“But in all seriousness, what are you going to wear? Do we need to dress up? Do I need to make sure it matches?” He chuckles propping his chin in his hand, his other hand holding the corner of the pillow rests on his hip that he pops out causing his tail feathers to sway behind him.

“I’m plenty old enough to pick out my own clothes.” I say sarcasm dripping from my words like honey, my eye lights ablaze with amusement.

“You do remember Queen Victoria's Golden Jubilee right? Because I sure do.” Sparrow says eyeing me.

“That was a one time thing and you know it!” I yell throwing my pillow at him.

“Oh shit! I’m in the doghouse now aren’t I?” He says dropping his hands to his sides.

“What I meant is the clothing you normally wear wards people off.” He says waving his hands back and forth in front of himself like he is waving away a pesky fly.

“I think you should try something bright or oh that dress I got you in the late 90’s.” He says ignoring my commit.

“Are you trying to sell me off, dearest Sparrow?” I ask in a calm voice keeping my amusement hidden.

“What!” He squawks his face losing all traces of color and emotion before his lips twitch into a smile catching on to my teasing tone. Kneeling in front of me he grabs my hands tightly into his own.

“Never.” He says his feathers stand on end as if challenging any who would try to take me away. His eyes look deep into my eye lights slowly his feathers lay back down.

“You are my family and have been for the last three hundred and fourteen years. It’s just. I want you to enjoy some new friends. Maybe get a boyfriend. And I thought a dress would look nice.” He pouts before that mischievous look that got us into so much trouble in the late 1800’s takes over his face.

“But those bell bottom jeans you kept from the 1960s and one of your British grunge era shirts would look amazing. Especially with those biker boots you got from Russia.” Sighing loudly, I put on a show of being disappointed. My eyelids half closed while my teeth stay in a flat line, I shake my head back while pulling my hands free of his I cross my arms over my ribcage.

“My best friend is trying to dress me up to set me up with a single parent. What kind of a world do we now live in.” I ask leaning back in my rocking chair, my skull falls back looking up at the ceiling. My eyelights fall to observe my friend as the corners of my mouth twitches wanting to smile.

“Hey! I’m just saying he’s a skeleton, your a skeleton. Maybe this will be good for you.” He says placing his hand on my knees and standing up. Keeping hold of my knees he bends forward so our faces our close.

“Learn magical skeleton shenanigans. Just remember me when you really want to have fun, won't you?” He says in a hushed voice looking up at me with a pout.

“Your such a drama queen.” I laugh out, a wide smile stretches across my teeth as I’m unable to keep my serious face any longer.

“Hey! I’ll have you know Granny! That I’m a mother fucking drama King! And I rule this shit!” He yells jumping up straight and laughing before pointing at me with a wide grin.

“Damn woman! Making me go through so many emotions in such a short time.” He squawks shaking his head at me before sitting at my feet. His chin rests on my knees like when he was in his late-twenties needing reassurance. A soft smile pulls at his lips softening his edges, reminding me of that caring young man that I claimed as my own flesh and blood. My fingers thread through his feathers, rubbing at his scalp.

“It’s honestly good to see you making new friends, Bri.” He hums under my fingers. What feels like hours passes in the span of minutes, Sparrow gets off my lap just as the timer goes off. Walking into the kitchen I grab my oven mitts before pulling the cakes out of the oven.

“Say Bri, what did you say the name of Charakterny’s Papa was?” Sparrow asks from his spot back on the couch.

“Huh? Oh he said his name was Papyrus. Why?” I ask sitting the cake down on a cooling rack.

“Papyrus? Isn’t that the name of the monster ambassador!?!” He shouts looking up at me before grabbing his phone and googling pictures of Papyrus.

“He’s so the guy you Mommed release day!” He shouts before busting out in loud laughter. Grabbing his cell I look at the picture of the skeleton I haven’t seen since I made a fool out of myself.

“Well this should be interesting.” I mutter to myself.

-hours later-

Pulling up in front of a large sandy tan wooden mansion that looks like it was a cabin at one time. A large circle window at the peak of the house along with rounded topped windows with shutters emit a soft warm glow. The roof of the house is lined in red and green twinkle lights used for christmas along with a circle reath in the center of the front door. Snow somehow covers the roof of the house without melting. Parking my 2000 black Neon behind a cherry red porsche convertible. A whistle escapes from my teeth as I look up at the house and the expensive cars and motorcycles parked out front through the windshield.

“I wonder how they keep the snow from melting.” I whisper to myself before shrugging my shoulders.

“Probably the same way I keep my cakes and pies warm.” Opening the door to my car I step out and pull at my dress.

“Damn Sparrow and making me were this thing.” I grumble looking down at the dress he forced me into. A choker like collar hugs my neck bones, while thin black flowered lace covers my shoulders, collar bones, and upper sternum. The lace is a long sleeved top that covers my arms stopping at a ribbon like cuffs on my wrists leaving my boney hands exposed. Black soft cotton covers my bust in a heart shape clinging to my upper bodys hourglass shape before falling loosely from my hips stopping just under my knees. Cute black and white lace flats with silk bows hug my feet. I can practically hear his voice saying

_“You always look good dressed up, especially in that dress.”_ Rolling my eye lights I reach into the passenger seat and grab the cake.

“Okay Calibri. Your just meeting the ambassador of monster kind for a thank you dinner for saving his kid.” I mutter to myself walking up the sidewalk to the front door.

“Representing all of Changeling kind, after making a fool of yourself the first time. No pressure.” Climbing up the steps I take a calming breath before pressing the doorbell. I only wait for a second before the door is pulled open. A small skeleton I have never seen before answers the door, his head is about even with my chest. The new skeleton has a cute round almost cartoonish head with wide eye sockets. His eye lights are blown wide filling his sockets with their bright baby blue glow with literal stars in the centers. His teeth are all flat and pulled into a wide smile that looks like it could split his skull as he looks up at me. A gray t-shirt with a baby blue bandana tied around his neck along with some blue jeans and dinosaur slippers makeup his outfit. I feel way overdressed. 

“Wowzers!” He exclaims in a deeper voice than I expected. His eye lights trail over my outfit before meeting my own.

“You Must Be Ms Calibri!” He all but yells making me think of an excited children telling their parents about their day.

“That I am, and may I ask your name dear?” I ask watching the new skeletons cheekbones start to glow pink.

“I’m Blueberry, But You Can Call Me Blue.” He says only for a familiar red stocking cap and green striped shirt to push past his legs and throw their arms around my legs with a loud shout of.

“Calibri! You came!!” Laughing at their cuteness I use my magic to float the cake box. Reaching down with my now free hands I pick up the tiny skeleton who started to worm their way into my heart. Placing them on my left shoulder, then look up into their eye sockets.

“How is my favorite tiny skeley tonight? You didn’t miss me to much did you?” I tease my teeth pulled into a bright grin missing the soft look that passes over Blues face.

“I’m good. Wait, I’m your favorite? Really!” They ask pointing at themselves, excitement filling their voice causing me to burst out in deep laughter.

“Of course you are, sweet one. I even baked one of my special cakes just for you to try.” I grin as stars fill their sockets.

“Hey Blue, why don’t you invite them inside.” A new skeleton that stands taller than me in a burnt orange hoodie, black sweatpants, and orange slippers on his feet says. He has more of an elongated skull with a sharper jaw and angles unlike Blue. His sockets are void of eye lights yet I don't miss the way he looks over me and how I hold on to little Charakterny.

“Oh Right. Please Come In.” Blue says stepping out of the way, motioning to come inside. The inside of the house is so completely different than the outside. While it is still large it has a homey cabin like feel to it. The walls are a rich plum color while the carpet is a teal and lavender zig zag pattern. 

“I’m stretch by the way. Ice to meet you.” He says holding out his hand to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” I say shaking his hand unsure if I heard him right. Charakterny giggles on my shoulder before their Tiny hands tap at the top of my skull before leaning forward and pointing down a hall.

“Papa said dinner will be ready in a few minutes and that we should go meet the others in the front room.” Charakterny says with a wide smile.

“Okay little one. But where should I put the cake?” I ask turning back to the floating box that holds the cakes only to see Stretch grab it.

“I’ll take that to the kitchen, you go meet the others.” He says waving me off. Releasing my magic I feel a hand take my free one.

“This way, Ms Calibri.” Blue says leading me to the front room.

“You can call me Bri dear. Everyone does.” I say missing the flush on Blues face as I look up at Charakterny.

“Then Please Call Me Blue Ms Bri.” Blue says looking back over his shoulder to smile at me.

“You can call me Chara!” Charakterny says pulling my attention away from blue. A wide smile lights up their little face, my own feels like it’s going to break my skull.

“What if I want to call you sweets instead?” I ask turning my head to look up at them.

“Why would you call me that?” Chara asks tilting their head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Because you are as sweet as sugar. Buh dum tis.” I say adding in sound effects with a giggle watching as their eye light glow in their sockets, before their laughter fills the air. Entering the front room three lime green couches straight out of the 80’s blinds my sockets. A large flat screen tv hangs on one side of the room playing some kind of space documentary. 

“Ms Calibri These Are My Other Brothers.” Blue says pointing to a bunch of new skeletons on the couches.

“This Is Sans” He points to the first skeleton that similar to himself. Sans looks to be the same height as Blue but is a larger skeleton around the middle, somehow. He is wearing a long sleeve white turtleneck with black track shorts with white stripes down the sides. Soft pink fluffy slippers cover his sock covered feet. His white eye lights look over me before looking up to Chara with a wide smile that has me on edge.

“Hi there, bud.” He says with out his mouth moving, winking his right eye and waving with one hand.

“Red” Another Skeleton that looks like the first except he has sharp shark-like teeth with one golden one that glints in the light. He has a crack on the left side of his skull that stretches from the top of his teeth to the top of his skull. His red eye lights glow eerily in his dark sockets. A blood red turtle-neck is covered by a black coat with white fluff around the hood. He has what looks like a black collar with golden spikes around his neck. Shorts similar to Sans on except they have yellow stripes down the sides. Black socks stick out against white bones and the yellow slippers that cover his feet.

“Whaz up toots.” He says winking his right eye at me and shooting finger guns my way.

“That Is Blackberry But We Call Him Black For Short.” Blackberry’s eye lights are a wine red color, three jagged scars run down his right eye socket stopping right above his teeth that are sharp like Reds. His teeth are pulled into a frown as he looks me over before he sneers at me, unimpressed. A black button up with a red bandana is tied around his neck along with some black jeans and killer red biker boots. 

“Hump. I Thought This Calibri Was Supposed To A Fierce Warrior. Not Some Weak Female.” He screeches causing my eye lights vanishing without my knowledge.

“You know Mister Blackberry.” I say taking on my proper speech pattern I learned growing up.

“You should never judge a book by its cover. You never know how dangerous someone is until they show you.” I say not missing how all these other skeletons tense up at my words.

“Is That A Threat?” Blackberry growls standing up from the couch, walking over to stand in front of me. The top of his skull lines up with my jaw, tilting his head back he glares up at me. His eye lights flicker over to Chara and back to me.

“No.” I say with all the honesty in the world, and shrugging my shoulders in indifference keeping Chara in place on my shoulder.

“I’m just stating facts that I learned the hard way, Mister Blackberry.” I say rubbing at the deep scar across my cheek bones and nasal rige. 

“Nothing more, nothing less.” I say watching these skeletons follow my hand with their sockets only for Blue to break the tension.

“Black! That Rude! And To Papyrus’s Guest. I’m Sorry Ms Calibri.” Blue starts to sweat as a look of worry twists at his face. My eye lights flicker a light, a small kind smile growing at Blues worry.

“It’s okay, dear one. If I took offence to everything I would never get anything done.” I say lightly resting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s been a long time since someone called me a weak female though.” I say turning back to Black.

“You have moxie kid. I like it.” I say shaking in skull, my smile stretching into a chastire cat like smile. My eye lights glowing bright purple.

“I’m Not A Kid! Do I Look Like I’m In StripesTo You?” Black yells jumping to his feet, his face flushed an interesting of red as he grabs the front of his shirt.

“Your right, my apologies Blackberry.” I say turning to come face to face with a skeleton that looks like Stretch but wears an outfit similar to Red’s only orange instead of red. He has a crack just like Red down the same side of his skull with a golden tooth as well. His face holds no expression with empty eye sockets. 

“Why, hello.” I say watching how tiny eye lights flicker to life in his sockets, they look over to Chara before resting on me.

“I think they quite like it on my shoulder.” I say looking up at them.

“How's the weather up their Sweets? See anything exciting?” I ask feeling one of their fingers rub against scars on the back of my skull causing a shiver to run down my spine. Reaching up I gently grab their hand and move it away from those scars purposely ignore the question hanging in the air.

“I’m mut.” The new Skeleton says holding out a hand distracting me, reaching out I shake it. 

“And I’m The Great And Terrible Edge!” The last skeleton in the room all but screeches. He has on a black tight shirt with a leather biker vest embellished with golden skull studs. He has on a pair of black leather pants with a crimson belt and crimson boots with golden straps that remind me of something that hair metal bands would wear. His red eyelights glow from sharper sockets than the others. His left one has two scars running deep into the bone.

‘ _I want his boots!’_ I think before meeting his crimson eyelights.

“A pleasure to meet you all.” I say pausing as Papyrus walking into the room.

‘ _Oh shit! Don’t make the same mistake and embarrass yourself again.’_ I yell at myself mentilly. Papyrus is wearing a nice white button up shirt with a pair of gray slacks.

“You Must Be Ms Calibri! So Nice To Finally Meet You.” He says with a wide genuine smile that meets his sockets.

“Um you too mister Papyrus, Sir.” I stumble over my words.

“Please Papyrus Is Fine. I think I Recall There Being A Calibri In One Of The First Meeting I Had With The Humans And Ma-Excuse Me Changelings. She Didn’t Look Quite Like You Did Though.” He says with a look of confusion oh his skull. I feel the other skeletons in the room watching me.

“Yes, that was me. Um, I changed a little bit since then. Heh heh.” I chuckle nervously feeling my skull flame red.

“I’d say more than a bit.” Red mutters behind me.

“Forgive Me But I have Never Seen Another Changeling Change As Much As You.” Papyrus says reaching out to take a pouting Chara off my shoulder and lead us into the Kitchen. Once their feet hit the floor they turn and pout up at me before crossing their arms.

“I haven’t either, actually no one in the changeling society has.” I say before looking down at the pouting Chara.

“Aw don’t be like that.” I chuckle rubbing the top of their head.

“Yeah, I thought that change shit was extremely painful to you fleshies.” Red says taking his seat at the table only to be smacked on the back of his skull.

“Watch Your Mouth Red! I Don’t Want Chara To Pick Up Your Langue.” Edge growls sitting himself down near Red.

“It is very painful, and before you ask no Changeling chose to change. We called it the “change” or “Overload”.” I say just as Chara’s hand grabs mine and pulls me over to the table.

“Sit by me and Papa, Bri!” They say say dragging me over to a free seat next to them.

“Okay Sweets.” I chuckle taking my seat.

“So why call it Overload? And How do you two know each other?” Sans asks from the beside Papyrus at the head of the table, an actual curious look on his face. Grabbing a bowl he takes some spaghetti and put it on his plate before passing to the next person and grabbing the basket of garlic bread. 

“Have any of you studied Mage physiology?” I ask taking the bowl of spaghetti with a soft thank you and put some on my plate before passing it off to Stretch. I watch as everyone at the table shakes their heads no.

“Well what I understood of it is that when Monsters were forced behind the barror so was all the free magic.” I say watching to make sure everyone follows.

“Mage bodys had to adapt to the lower supply of magic, which we did, but because of that we became more of a magic sponge. So when all that Magic was released at one time our bodies abzorbed and reacted to that magic.” I say grabbing two pieces of garlic bread before passing it along.

“Then how did you turn into a skeleton monster? No other changeling that we have seen has changed as drastically.” Mut says resting his skull on his fist, his elbow resting on the table. Shrugging my shoulders I hold my hands up.

“No one really knows. Some of the scientists say it's because I live so close to Mount Ebott. Others said it might have something to do with my **soul**. All I know is that it is not an experience I would want to repeat.” I say leaving the table silent, before taking a bite of my spaghetti.

“And how I know Papyrus. Well.” I say looking over at him to see a mischievous look in his sockets.

“It Was During The Very First Human, Mage, Monster Meeting That I Meet Bri. I Was Debating With A Human-” He starts only for me to snort.

“That’s what you called that? More like that jerk was being a racist!” I growl.

“Ms Calibri Thought I Needed Her Help And Decided To Intervene.” 

“In all honesty have an air about you like a cinnamon bun that needs protecting. And let’s be real I looked like someone's attack dog. So naturally I acted and put that guy down, hard.” I said as the guys at the table started to snicker.

“How Did That Turn Out For You?” Black asks taking a fork full of spaghetti opening his mouth wide and takes a bite.

“I got a butt chewing and shown that Papyrus is a lot stronger than he lets on.” I say moving my spaghetti around and looking over at Papyrus.

“Was real enlightening having my but planted into the ground by someone who can be sweet and take control of the situation. Embarrassed the heck out of me though.” I chuckled taking a bite of my spaghetti.

“I Haven’t Seen You Since Then.” Papyrus says taking a bite of his dinner leaving the question in the air.

“Ah yeah right after that I ended up going through the change.” I mutter moving my pasta around.

“And I’m not a politics kind of person. It’s almost as bad as being stuck behind a desk.” I say.

“Bri!” Chara says cutting through the silence of the room.

“You look super pretty by the way. Don’t they Papa.” Chara says smiling up their Papa, causing a few skeletons to choke on their pasta. Chara looks up at me with a wide smile on their face before turning to Papyrus putting him on the spot.

“Um Yes You Do Look Lovely, Ms Calibri.” Papyrus says a light blush on his cheek bones.

“Thank you, Papyrus. I will admit I feel very overdressed.” I laugh taking my seat next to Chara as Stretch sits next to me. 

“I Think You Look Really Nice Too.” Blue chimes in leaning forward on the other side of Stretch.

“Thank you, Blue.” Grabbing my garlic bread I open my mouth about to take a bite.

“You look like your going out on a hot date, sweat heart.” Red chimes in before taking a bite of his spaghetti. I snort turning to see him open his mouth showing off a red tongue with a golden piercing in the center. 

“I made the mistake of letting a friend of mine talk me into wearing a dress.” I chuckle, before taking a bite of my garlic bread.

“How did he talk you into that?” Stretch asks taking his own bite an amused twinkle in his eye.

“Brother That Is Rude!” Blue yells before leaning forward to look at me.

“Sorry Ms Calibri.”

“Oh no need to apologize. Also just call be Bri, When you call me Ms Calibri it make me think I’m back in school.” I say shuttering

“Anyway I kinda made the mistake of telling him who invited me to dinner. Sparrow is a drama king so he kinda made a big deal out of it. So long story short I was told to wear this dress or have to rebuy a lot of clothing.” I chuckle out nervous.

“Well Papyrus is kinda a big deal.” Sans says looking at his eye lights full of pride before meeting my own.

“Yeah, having dinner with the monster ambassador wasn’t really something I planned on. So please forgive me if I say something out of line.” I say looking over at Papyrus to see him blushing pink.

“It kinda sounds like you didn’t know who the monster ambassador was.” Mut mumbles taking a bit out of his spaghetti.

“For Real? Don’t You Have A TV?” Black asks getting ready to take a bite of his dinner. 

“Didn’t you say you just meet Papyrus at a meeting?” Red asks.

“Yes, but at the time he wasn’t the Ambassador. And I was only there to protect the mage council.” I say looking over at Papyrus.

“Who wants cake huh?” I ask trying to change the subject only for Chara to jump in excitement.

“Yay! Cake! Can we Papa?” They ask giving puppy eyes to Papyrus.

“Sigh. I Guess We Can. Bri Will You Help Me With The Cake?” Papyrus asks, jumping out of my seat I follow him into the kitchen away from the prying eyes of the others.

“Sorry, too, by the way. There a just somethings I’m not comfortable talking about yet.” I say fidgeting with my fingers.

“I Understand. That Day Way Very Odd. But You Should Know I Appreciate How You Stood Up For Me. Even Though It Was Not Needed.” He says turning around and placing his hands on my shoulders a wide smile on his face.

‘ _I swear I can see flowers spinning around his skull like in the animes.’_ I think looking up at him before smiling back, my hands grab his wrists in a light hold.

“You know you could have told me you were the ambassador.” I laugh.

“Would have saved me the trouble of making a fool of myself.” I wink watching as he bursting into laughter.

“Nyeh Heh Heh. But It Was Endearing.” He says smiling down at me. Slowly he pulls away releases my shoulders, following his lead I let go of his wrists.

“You ready to serve your cake?” Walking over to the cake box I pick it up in one hand before turning to Papyrus and winking.

“This experience will be magical.” I chuckle winking over at Papyrus. He chuckles at me heading back towards the dining room. Standing at the table I ignore the look Chara is giving me and Papyrus.

“Okay, so before we eat this cake we’re gonna play a little game. Are you ready Sweets?” I ask with a wide smile before floating the box in my hand. Watching as all the skeletons give me there attention.

“Yes I am!” Nodding my head I wink over at Papyrus before looking back at Chara.

“Okay I need an assistant for this-” I start only for Edge to stand up with a loud sigh and come stand beside me.

“Edge would open the box and show everyone what is inside?” I ask watching him huff before opening it.

“It’s Empty. Is This Some Kind Of Joke?” He growls leaning over to Edge I cover my teeth and whisper.

“Just watch. I brought cakes, this is just part of the show.” Leaning away from him I looking into the box.

“What! I must have forgotten to say the magic words.” I say watching Chara’s face light up in realization. Blue and Papyrus gasp little stars in their sockets. The other brothers start to have a look of interest on there faces. Closing the box I start getting into this, encouraged by their excitement.

“Hm now what where those words.” I mutter loudly tapping at my chin.

“Open sesame! No wait that’s not it.” I mutter seeing a smile pulling at San’s and Stretch’s faces.

“Oh Try Abracadabra!” Black says coughing after realizing what he said and blushing.

“That’s What All The Human Magicians say.” Snapping my fingers I look at the box.

“Abracadabra!” I watch as Edge opens the box.

“What! How Did This Get In There?” Edge says pulling out a stuffed green dragon plush.

“Huh.” I say tapping my chin again.

“I must have done something wrong. Here Chara I think it likes you.” Winkinng at edge he snorts before handing the toy over to Chara.

“Let’s see I got the words right. What am I missing?” I ask closing the box.

“Oh I know.” Chara giggles causing Mut’s and Red’s faces soften.

“You didn’t wiggle your fingers.” 

“Wiggle my fingers?” I ask blinking my sockets.

“Like this?” I asks wiggling my fingers over the box. Chara nods their head a wide smile on their face.

“Okay! Open the box.” I say trying to keep from laughing.

“Really!?” Edge yells causing the others to laugh.

“Red Why Is Your Book In Here?!” He asks pulling it out before looking over at me.

“Are You Bad At Magic?” He asks a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“Let Me Show You How It Is Done.” He says handing the box over to me.

“Abracadabra!” He shouts waving his fingers over the box. Opening it I pull out a bottle of ketchup, mustard, honey, and BBQ sauce.

“How did that get those get in there.” I ask watching as each bottle floats over to a skeleton. Sans grabs the ketchup, Red the mustard, Mut the bbq, and Stretch the honey. As one they take a swig from their bottles.

“Okay then.” Shaking my she I look up at Edge.

“Let’s try something else Edge.” Snapping my fingers I teleport the box back into the kitchen.

“What Are We Gonna Try Now?” He asks getting into the game a look of interest in his sockets.

“I like to call it one, two, three, clap.” I say with a wide smile.

“So the name is the game of this we count to three together then clap our hands and the cakes should appear. Edge I want you to lead this one okay.” I say watching him nod.

“This Is Childish.” Black mutters before lifting his hands up.

“Okay ready?” I ask watching as everyone nods.

“One” Edge starts, shaking my hands I get ready.

“Two” I feel the whisper of my magic stiring.

“Three” he shouts following his lead I clap along with the rest of them.

“Oh Wowzers!!” Blue shouts.

“Wowie!!” Papyrus shouts looking over at Chara.

“Wasn’t that neat?” He asks a big smile on his face. Chara smiles back up at him before looking at the dessert plate with a mini chocolate cake covered in crushed Oreo cookies and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. Everyone claps at Edge and I. Grabbing his arm I dip down into a curtsy bowing my head.

“Thank you, thank you. Give it up to my amazing assistant.” I say popping back up and motioning to Edge. 

“Hm Of Course You Wouldn’t Be Able To Do This Trick Without Me. I Am The Great And Terrible Edge After All.” He says a light pink on his cheek bones. Smiling up at him I pat his arm.

“I should so Shanghai your help for this kind of stuff more often. You have a natural talent for it.” I giggle before walking back over to my seat. Sitting down I watch in excitement as they all cut into the cake.

“Bri What Is This white Stuff That Is Running Out.” Blue asks looking at me with eye lights full of wonder.

“That my dear Blue is the filling. Try it.” I say watching as he opens his jaws and takes a bite.

“Mm!” He cries in excitement his free hand grabbing his cheek.

“It’s So Yummy! And Still Warm!”

Surely You Are Exaggerating Blue.” Black says rolling his eye lights before taking a bite. His forks pauses in his mouth as his eye lights extinguish. Pulling out his fork he turns his empty sockets towards me.

“How Did You Do That?” He asks in a whispered voice.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about, it's just a cake.” Red grips taking a bite only to drop his fork on the table. Red sweat starts to accumulate on his skull.

“This Is Good.” Edge says digging into his cake, taking elegant bites that makes me jealous.

“No Wonder They Are Shocked Speechless.” 

“Oh thanks. I haven’t really baked anything in years-“ I start to say only for Mut to snap his head up.

“Your kidding?” His quiet voice asks, shaking my head no, I chuckle nervously.

“I’m a little rusty in the baking department so.” I shrug taking my own bite of cake and ice cream.

“It’s super good!!” Chara says with a beaming smile and chocolate smeared on their face.

“I'm really glad you like it.” I mutter scratching at the scar on my nasal bone. Later that night Papyrus walks me to the front door.

“Thank You For Coming And Helping My Skeletiney When They Were In Need.” Papyrus says grabbing my hand and shaking it while we stand on the front porch.

“My pleasure Papyrus. Your Chara is a gift.” I chuckle rubbing at my scar.

“Um if you ever need anything, anything at all just give me a call. Especially if you need a babysitter. Chara is just too cute and I’d be happy to watch them.” I say watching the soft look bloom across their skull.

“Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” He says rubbing the back of his skull.

“Did you kiss her yet!” Chara shouts coming out from behind Papyrus peeking through their hands over their sockets. Papyrus’s skull turns bright red, Mine slowly follows suit as he shouts. 

“Charakterny!!” Only for them to cackle at their papa. Running over to me they throw their arms around my legs and hug tight. Leaning back they look up at me with a wide grin on their face.

“I wouldn’t mind if you dated my Papa!” They say with a cheeky smile. I can feel my skull glowing.

“Okay That's Enough Out Of You My Skeletiny! Say Good Night To Bri.” he orders glowing redder.

“Good Night Bri!” They shout waving from their Papa’s hold.

“Good night you cheeky devil.” I chuckle waving goodbye before getting into my car and heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this and leaving comments and Kudos! I really appreciate it! Shout out to Tea_Cup! Your idea for lava cake was great! Also shout out to insanelyadd for reading over this, making skeleChara!


End file.
